House of Lemon:One Shoot Story
by DealtShadow35
Summary: surrounded by a lot of gorgeous women in one house Naruto I at the end of his rope he gives into his lust and creates a harem of sex slaves but his girlfriends might become more, Lemon, Incest, Harem, one shoot


—

 **P: Ok why are you wanting to do a one shot?**

 **D:well i just felt like it.**

 **P: Well we still have a story we are working on.**

 **D:true but this is a nic-**

 **P: NO FUCKING BUTS! WE STILL HAVE A STORY TO WORK ON!**

 **D:dude i have a reason for this, I kinda have writer's block of what put on the chapter of the story we were working on hahahaha.**

 **P: *Glares at you***

 **D:you're going to kill me aren't you?**

 **P: *Has a very evil glint in my eyes and i push a button and missiles are shot at you and explosions go off* (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)**

 **D:*i'm covered in ashes* I thought so, so i hope you guys like this one shot story which will have cheating, Milf, incest and of course lemons, so I'm will running off now! *I start running***

 **P: *Shoots more missiles at you* YOU FORGOT PREGNANCY!**

 **D:I WOULD HAVE BUT YOUR SHOOTING MISSILES AT ME!**

 **(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)**

 **P:CAUSE YOU PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **D:WE DON'T OWN NARUTO EXPECT FOR THE OC THAT WILL APPEAR, ENJOY! *I get hit by one of the missiles***

 **All editing done by Alucard1s1K**

—

 **House of Lemon:One Shot Story**

First person view

Alright it started off like this: Four years ago, my Mother Kushina, decided to rent out the extra rooms that we have. Mostly because Mom said that our huge house just felt empty because it's just the two of us after all. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and let's not forget my birthmarks, the whisker-like marks on my cheeks and I'm wearing my white shirt and orange pants.

I turned to look at my two crazy hot girlfriends, both of them are as blonde as me, but different hairstyles. One has four pigtails and other has asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

The first is Temari, she's from the Sand village but she lives with me as well as the other one who's name is Samui and she's from Kumo village.

We're sitting in the living room, Samui has no top on, wearing just her bra which is barely holding back her massive double J breasts and mesh skirt on and loose pants.

Temari was wearing the same thing as Samui as it hugging her full double F breasts and both of them, my lovely goddesses, for girlfriends are sitting at my sides while my arms are around their shoulders. I bet many guys are angry at me for having such goddess by my side.

But enough of that, it's story time. About my Aunt Arkina, Who was the first to rent out one of the rooms.

Naruto's point of view over

"I see, well make sure you have plenty of kids. After all, this house was built by your late father since he and Kushina wanted a big family. Seeing that ain't going to happen, well, you know." said Temari and Samui nodded muttering "Uncool."

Naruto sighed, saying "Yeah that's why, but it's go-" before he could finished, an older woman with purple hair had walk passed them wearing nothing but a towel. Which did nothing to cover her, her Double E breasts bounced and her huge ass jiggled as she walked.

Naruto sighed, thinking ' _not again_ ' while trying fight off the blush he could feel on his face. Temari yelled at the woman who clearly just came out of the shower, "ANKO! Why are you doing this again?!"

The woman Named Anko looked back while drinking a small bottle of milk. "Why? He should be used to it by now, so it's no big deal." She said, drinking the milk.

And from there a big fight begins, while a few other women were walking around the house wearing little to nothing.

Sometime later, At Naruto's room

Naruto was in his room thinking about how four years went by quickly, him being eighteen now, and how everyday he had a few women wearing very little when they're home, even his own mom did that!

He heaved a sigh, "This is too much!" said Naruto with his thoughts are starting to fill with the woman that live in his house.

Being eighteen, he was, of course, sporting a raging boner. So he decide to relive the moment when he was first showing his girlfriends around the village as well meeting the two biggest assholes in the whole village while they at it, and it happened about a year ago in fact.

Flashback a year ago

Naruto is walking with his girlfriends. As of now, it had been two days since they started renting a room with him, and it was their first time sightseeing around the village.

Naruto asked them, "How are you girls liking the leaf village so far?" Samui was the first to answer. "It's very cool, Naruto." was all she said. While Temari said, "Yeah, like she said." They both smiled at him.

They kept walking around near the Nara clan compound, and they would have gone further until they reached the vet office, until someone stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey Loser! What are you doing with those two hot babes?!" said a guy who has red fang like tattoos on his cheeks and wearing all black clothes, Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "If you must know Kiba, these two are my girlfriends and they used to live different villages, but starting today, they will be living here and become Leaf ninja." Said Naruto.

"WHAT? HOW DID A LOSER LIKE YOU GET WITH THESE TWO BABES?!" Kiba yelled at Naruto. He then turned to look at said babes and exclude the blonde man. Flashing them his most, to him at least, charming smile. "How about you drop the loser and get with a real man like me. Cause when I am done you won't want anyone else."

Samui said, "I don't think so, cause you're not cool like Naruto, he _did_ win our hearts, after all." said Samui, and Temari joined in, looking the hopeful Inuzuka heir up and down with disgust, "Yeah, I have to agree. You're so arrogant, and what's with that dumb grin? Please tell me you didn't think that was charming. Don't bother trying, our hearts belong to Naruto." and like that they took turns kissing Naruto.

While Naruto sees Kiba in shock, he whispered something into Temari's and Samui's ears. Kiba quickly snapped out of it as he moved to grab one or both of them to show them that he's the real alpha here. Both girls rolled their eyes, clearly unimpressed.

They both hug Naruto and place his head between they breasts, which Naruto loved. Kiba sees this and doesn't know what to do, so he just turned to leave, without saying anything, while feeling the burning flames of jealousy.

And that would have been it, until blackness overtook him. Temari giggled, stowing her battle fan, which she used to knock out Kiba. Now all three of them grab him and drag him off somewhere for something Special.

A bit later

A young woman who's working at the Vet had just gotten a letter about her little brother and where to found him, shaking her head, she moved to do just that.

It took her awhile to arrive home, where the note said her brother would be, but she found him on the sofa in the front room. There he was, obviously unconscious, wearing clothes that looked like the belonged in the local strip club rather than in the Inuzuka clan head's house. She knew it wasn't right, but she still went to find her camera. This was too perfect.

An hour later

With tour around the Leaf continuing on, Naruto asked them if they were hungry which they were but they were interrupted again.

"What are you doing, loser?" said a guy with black hair and black eyes as he wearing a blue shirt with no sleeves and black pants as he walks up to them.

"None of your business Emo-duck, so why don't you waddle on home." Said an annoyed Naruto. "For the last time, it's Sasuke!" Why did everyone keep calling him a duck? Looking at Temari and Samui, he said,

"Why should I listen to you? And who are these two? They're too good to be with you." He still hadn't taken his eyes off them.

Naruto growled about that and said, "I'm showing them around since they are going to be living here and keep your eyes to yourself, they are _my girlfriends_."

With that said, Temari and Samui kiss Naruto's cheeks on each side and Sasuke said, "There's no way that they would have fallen for someone like you! They should be with someone like me, the last Uchiha!" He then moved to grab Samui's chest, trying to stake his claim.

Samui wasn't going to let it happen, she quickly kicked Sasuke's balls hard enough that it made Sasuke scream in a pitch ten times higher and fall over. However there's still more to come as Temari feels that he wouldn't have learned his lesson after just that. She walked up to him and about to use her fan as a golf club and Sasuke's junk as the intended target.

Temari swung her fan onto Sasuke's balls at full force, the scream he released became so pitch that he wasn't registering to humans anymore. He flew through the air while temari screamed, "FORE!"

Sasuke knew he was headed toward one of the training grounds, about two miles from his previous location, and he was going land there, HARD! It wasn't going to be pretty.

He was right, it wasn't. Three minutes after take-off, Sasuke landed so hard that he made a small crater at the training grounds and Sasuke passed out from the pain and wouldn't be found for hours and he wouldn't be getting up either.

Flashback over

Even though Naruto had a good laugh out of the memory, he still had a boner and it was here to stay until Naruto actually relieved himself. A question came to mind, Naruto has two girlfriends... for nearly two years now. Would they want have sex with him yet? Hey, that was their choice, not his. Both Samui and Temari felt that they were not ready yet.

So for now, Naruto have to relieve himself with porn magazines which he had to hide them somewhere no one would ever find them, not even his own two girlfriends. He hid them in a seal on the underside of his pillow.

So Naruto retrieved them from his hiding place, once done, Naruto takes off his pants, leaving his boxers on which is doing an admirable impression of a tent. Naruto finally removed the last barrier, Taking his 11 inch length in hand, the thickness of it is three times more than normal.

"Damn, it's really hard this time," was all Naruto said, then he starts masterbating, thinking that no one would bother him. Little does he know, someone would.

Naruto's door suddenly opened, quickly followed by a voice, "Hey Naruto, do you have a shirt that I could borr-" said Anko who had stopped, realizing she had just caught Naruto masterbating.

To make matters worse, Anko had no shirt on, wearing only her dark purple panties.

' _COULD SHE_ NOT _STARE AT ME? THIS IS EMBARRASSING ENOUGH!'_ Naruto thought, simultaneously, Anko was thinking, ' _HOLY GOD, HE'S HUGE!'_ Both parties were blushing furiously.

Anko kept Looking at Naruto's cock, wondering if he's a monster in bed, Naruto decided to say something to snap her out of it.

"Hey, Anko! Quit staring already!" said Naruto who should be covering himself, however, he's distracted by Anko's Double G breasts which makes causes his, already enormous, cock to twitch as veins appeared along its impressive length.

Something inside Naruto snapped, he moved from his bed and quickly grabbed Anko, push her on the bed, finally snapping Anko out of her daze.

"W-wait! W-what are you doing Naruto?!" Anko asked, shocked he would do such a thing. Naruto said, while securing Anko to ensure she can't escape, "After four years watching of all you ladies walking around wearing little to nothing, with all there teasing you have been doing Anko, I've had enough. So I'm going to make you and the others mine to fuck, even my own Mother and Aunt!" said Naruto.

Anko was completely baffled, she struggled but it proved useless. "I _will_ fuck my girlfriends when they are ready, but for now...I have others to keep my interest." He finished and placed his free hand above Anko's pussy and moves under her panties.

Naruto started rubbing Anko's pussy causing Anko to moan loudly while trying to get Naruto to let her go but his grip was too strong for her for some reason. Naruto continued rubbing Anko's pussy more and more, making her wetter by the second.

"P-please d-don't this Naruto! I-if you s-stop now, I p-promise that I will stop teasing you!" Begged Anko, but her words fell on deaf ears, Naruto began fingering Anko's pussy making her moans louder, her legs were shaking from the ecstasy coursing through her despite her efforts to fight him.

Anko released her loudest moan yet while still trying get away from Naruto's hold, however Naruto kissed her, quickly deepening it which shocks Anko making her eyes widen.

Naruto forces Anko's leg upward around her head and tires them to his bed along with her hands, Anko realized what was going to happen next.

"W-wait d-don't do this! S-stop t-this n-now a-and f-forget this e-ever happen, p-please." Anko begged Naruto, but Naruto gets in front of Anko and has his cock against her and says, "This is your fault after all." Naruto grinned lecherously.

Anko's scream echoed about the room as Naruto thrusts his cock roughly into her pussy while Naruto marveled at the tight fit.

Anko's breasts bounced with each thrust of Naruto's hips, but it doesn't last long as Naruto grabbed her breasts and starts squeezing them, her nipples start hardening from this treatment.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" was all Anko could yell as she slowly lost herself to the feeling of Naruto's cock going deeper in her. Her pussy was overflowing with her juice.

Naruto silenced her by kissing her once again, while slightly twisting her nipples all the while he thrust his cock into her pussy.

An hour later

"YES! YES! YESSS! I LOVE THIS COCK SO MUCH! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT ANYMORE!" yelled Anko who had given in to Naruto. She sat atop him riding him for all she was worth.

Moving her hips like there was no tomorrow while groping her own breasts. Naruto was laying on his back and letting Anko do all the work with a smile on his face. First women, conquered.

"Oh? So you can't live without my cock? Then swear to me that you are my sex slave for the rest of your life!" said Naruto as he waited for Anko's answer, she yelled, "YES, YES I AM YOUR SEX SLAVE NOW AND FOREVER! BEND ME OVER ANYWHERE AND FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT! I AM YOU SEX SLAVE I WILL BE YOUR CUM DUMP! I WILL BE WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE! PLEASE USE ME TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! IF YOU WANT TO WHORE ME OUT I WILL DO IT WITH A SMILE!" She began riding Naruto's cock more and more.

Naruto then grabs a hold of her breasts and starts twisting her nipples lightly as she began moving her hips faster and faster.

Anko bent down, pushing her breasts against Naruto's chest, kissing Naruto as their tongues dueled each other. Naruto grabbed Anko's ass, while he thrusting into her, her ass jiggled in his hands.

10 minutes later

Anko was on fours while breathing hard, covered in sweat and her pussy was leaking Naruto's cum since he had cum inside of her pussy. Right now, Naruto was behind her, wondering how much lubrication he'd need, he planned to fuck her there next.

Before he does, Naruto started spanking her, making it jiggle from the impact and Anko screamed from it, "Anko, I want you to beg, beg me to fuck your ass." Naruto grinned, spanking her ass more.

"Please Master! Fuck my fat ass! Make it yours and destroy my ass! Only your huge fat cock could even satisfy me!" Anko begged Naruto, as Naruto smirked at her and slammed his cock home.

She screamed her heart out as her eyes rolled up in her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, while feeling Naruto's cock thrusting inside of her ass. As it went deeper, she felt Naruto's hand spanking her ass while thrusting his cock into her harder.

Anko's screams filled the room, along with the sound of flesh striking flesh as Naruto kept smacking her ass.

5 hours later

Naruto let out a big sigh of relief as he looked at what he had accomplished with Anko after fucking her for six hours.

Anko had half of her body on the bed, the other half hanging off. She was covered in sweat, both of her holes were full of Naruto's cum, there was some of his cum on her face, breasts and a bit of it on her ass. She was fighting a losing battle with unconsciousness while muttering, "I love master's cock~~~~."

Naruto decided to take a bath after depositing Anko in her room in order for her regain her energy for later.

Later at the shower room

Naruto walked in and was about to get in the shower right away but he stopped. He could hear water running, as well as, see the steam rising from the heat therein.

But it wasn't the only thing he noticed, he saw someone behind, so he opened it, and saw a woman with an hourglass figure and a huge bubble ass, her breasts were double F size, she also has long dark hair. Naruto recognized who she was, it was Kurenai Yuhi who was so busy with her shower and she doesn't notice Naruto was watching her. Nor did she hear the glass door open as he moved in behind her.

' _Oh yeah, Kurenai is definitely next, with that ass and those tits. I am so going to steal her from her boyfriend and nothing will stop me from making her my sex slave_.' Thought Naruto, with that Naruto walked up to her without her even suspecting a thing.

' _I need to be ready in a hour for my date with Asuma, I wonder what I should wear? Maybe that new sexy outfit I bought not that long ago,'_ Kurenai thought as she washed her hair.

Kurenai was about to turn around when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts, "W-what the hell are you doing?!" Kurenai gasped, glancing behind her to see Naruto with a shit eating grin.

"You have a boyfriend, right?" said Naruto as he rubbing a struggling Kurenai's breasts, "That's right! Stops this at once!" said Kurenai who was no longer in shock, anger to its place. "Don't worry, 'cause when I'm done with you, you will forget about him all together." said Naruto with a smirk.

Before Kurenai could react to what Naruto said to her, Naruto kissed her deeply, while he placed his hand onto her pussy.

Naruto started rubbing her pussy as Kurenai tried to break free from Naruto's hold, yet her resistance crumbled under him menstrations.

Within a few minutes, Naruto stopped kissing her and started fingering her pussy. Kurenai felt her legs weaken, until they gave and Kurenai slowly fell to her knees.

Naruto used this change to have Kurenai meet his still hard cock as he says, "You better get ready to forget your boyfriend." Kurenai found herself facing Naruto's eleven inch, hard as stone, cock. "I-it's b-bigger t-then A-Asuma's" was all Kurenai could say.

When she opened her mouth, Naruto used it as a chance to shove his cock into her mouth, therefore having her suck his cock as it went down into her throat. "Wow! You have such tight mouth! It's like a pussy! I bet you've given Asuma many blowjobs, right?" said Naruto as he started thrusting his cock into her mouth, making it go deeper into her throat.

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock, to be _forced_ to do this. Naruto's cock kept entering and exiting her mouth and throat.

Kurenai tried to stop him, thinking, ' _if he doesn't stop this right now! I will...'_

An hour later

'... _Love him and his cock forever~~'_ Thought Kurenai, who had lost herself to the lust filling the air as she lovingly bobbed her head on Naruto's cock, as deep in her throat as she could fit it. Naruto was enjoying it greatly, standing in the shower, both of them wet from the still running water.

"Your mouth feels so warm! But what about your breasts Kurenai?" said Naruto who is enjoying Kurenai's blowjob, upon hearing this, Kurenai use her hands to lift up her breasts while withdrawing a bit of Naruto's cock from her throat, she then wrapped the rest of Naruto's rod with them, letting it to feel how soft her breasts are.

"They are unbelievably soft! I can't wait to fuck your brains out!" said Naruto as Kurenai removes the rest of Naruto's cock from her mouth while rubbing it more of her breasts.

Kurenai looked up at Naruto lovingly, continuing her work with her tits, "Just you know Naruto~~, I'm a virgin~~ I was saving myself and was going to give it to...Oh, what's his face but now I want you to have it~~~ and please, fuck me so hard~~~~"

"Well in that case, I will take it, and make you my sex slave just like I did with Anko!" said Naruto.

Once again, Kurenai looked up at Naruto, and he could swear he saw hearts in her eyes, the smile she shot him was full of lust and depravity.

Five minutes later

The shower had stopped running and Naruto has Kurenai atop of himself with his cock aiming at her pussy, "Please fuck me Naruto~, make me your slut and I will do anything you want to me~~~~" said Kurenai who had now completely forget about her boyfriend, or rather ex, Asuma as she now belongs to Naruto.

"Oh, you will, I'll make you into slave to my cock!" said Naruto who grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her pussy, Kurenai screamed loudly, it echoed around the room, blood leaked out of her pussy onto Naruto's cock. She Naruto's now.

Naruto thrusted his cock up into Kurenai's pussy, he lifted himself up so he could suck on her light pink nipple while groping her ass, he loved the feel of it. "YES! FUCK ME!TURN ME INTO WHAT YOU WANT! MAKE ME YOUR BREEDING SLUT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, PLEASE!" Yelled Kurenai, she felt Naruto's cock move deeper, stretching her pussy.

As Naruto and Kurenai kept rutting like wild animals, unknown to them, there someone watching them behind the door of the shower. She was a fairly tall, fair-skinned, woman with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. She was just wearing a sports bra that hugged her Double G, Close to H, Breasts. She had a perfect hourglass figure and her huge pump ass that was being hugged by tight sports.

A former Sand kunoichi named Pakura, she was watching both Naruto and Kurenai having sex, her thighs rubbed together as she thought of such acts.

' _I can't believe Naruto is doing this behind Temari's and Samui's backs, but then again, they did say that they weren't ready for sex.'_ She paused her thoughts for just a moment, she sees Naruto's cock going in and out of Kurenai's pussy, while Kurenai screamed in pleasure.

' _I want that huge fat cock in me~! Oh it's been so long, I hope he fucks me like he fucking Kurenai!'_ Pakura's pussy was leaking at the sights and sounds while she kept watching them go at it.

They had moved to doggystyle, with Naruto holding onto Kurenai's arms, using them as Handles as he thrusts away, harder and rougher. Kurenai screamed her lungs out with her eyes rolled upward and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

Naruto thrusted his cock faster and faster, saying, "This is amazing! I don't know who I'll fuck next, but, for now this works well enough! Right, Kurenai?!" Said the blonde teen. Kurenai couldn't say anything other than a lustful, "MORE! FUCK MY PUSSY MORE! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T MOVE ANYMORE!"

Naruto kept on thrusting into her pussy more and more with Kurenai screaming louder and louder, until he felt himself ready to burst. "Fuck! Better Take my load, you ruby eyed slut!" yelled Naruto as he unleash his latest load of his cum inside of Kurenai's pussy, filling up her womb, Kurenai screamed. "SO MUCH CUM!"

After what seem like forever, Kurenai felt her stomach expand due to Naruto's cum, it lasted about ten minutes until Naruto emptied into her withdrew his cock from her pussy, letting her fall to her knees. Naruto asked, "What's your boyfriend's name?" Kurenai said, "Uzumaki Naruto." When she said it, Naruto smirked, he made Kurenai forget all about her ex, Asuma.

"Good, and for your reward, how about I fuck your huge ass?" said Naruto. "PLEASE FUCK MY ASS, MAKE MY ASS BELONG TO YOU AND YOU ALONE!" Shouted Kurenai, Naruto grinned, "Very well, now bend over and show me your ass my Ruby-eyed slut!" Kurenai followed his orders as if he were Hokage.

Naruto, knowing where his aunt kept her lube, for she often used it when she _relieved_ herself, reached over and grabbed it. He was worried that her ass would be too tight. He poured it on his cock and some on her hole which making her moans.

"There, now it should much easier for me to fuck you with my all!" Said Naruto who had his cock against her ass. Kurenai said "F-fuck my ass as hard as you can, Please!" Naruto smirked, then nodded as he thrusted his cock into her, with the lube's help, his cock went all way inside of Kurenai's ass. She screamed loudly and Naruto loved how tight her ass is. "Oh Kurenai, your ass is so very tight and soft." He smacks her ass making her moan. "Your ass has turned many heads, but now this tight, soft ass is all mine. No other man can touch it. Hell, I will not let them even let them look at it, you will make a fine breeder." Said Naruto who groped her ass.

He thrusted into her ass, messing up her insides more and more. Kurenai screamed louder by the second as she tightened around Naruto's cock, this kept up for many more hours, long into the night then moved into Naruto's room.

Time skip Night time, Naruto's room

Naruto was on his bed and on his cock was Kurenai, her back on Naruto's chest, her stomach was so swollen up that she looked about nine or ten months pregnant with twins. Naruto was thrusting into her pussy like crazy with Kurenai screaming even louder, he wondered who he should get to next as his sex slave.

He kept going until he unleashes one final load of cum into Kurenai as she screamed loud as she came as well.

It was too much for Kurenai, she fainted, thus falling asleep on Naruto. Seeing this, he knew he must take her to her room to sleep for the night. Since it was very late so he'd need to be very careful.

He made a clone to help him, however, when the clone opened the door, both of them saw Pakura standing at the door in a pair of black panties with flames on them and matching bra.

"H-hey Pakura." Said the real, and very nervous, Naruto. Pakura noticed this and said, "Well, what do we have here? Naruto cheating on his girlfriends?" as Naruto gulped. "Well, I live in a house with sexy goddesses. Tell me how you would feel. Plus, they aren't ready and I understand."

Pakura nodded and said, "Well, make sense. Everyday you have to see most of us in our underwear." Naruto found it a bit odd for Pakura to be so understanding.

"Hell, I have wanted you for two years now." She said as she began undoing her bra. Naruto felt his cock come back to full hardness.

"But first, take Kurenai to her room so she can sleep, then we can our fun~" said Pakura as she removed her bra as she walks inside of Naruto's room.

Naruto quickly, yet carefully, took Kurenai to her room and came back to find Pakura Laying on her side, holding her head up with her arm, she said, "Come and get me big boy~~~"

Naruto went up to her and groped her left breast with his right hand which makes her moan loudly and kissed her deeply. He used his left hand and moved it to her pussy and started rubbing, to his surprise, she's very wet.

"So, mind telling me why is your pussy's so wet?" Said Naruto as Pakura blushed hard. "I saw you make Kurenai into your slut and steal her from Asuma." She answered. Naruto said, "Oh? I didn't know you were such a voyeur, Pakura. Looks like I have to punish you then." He then bent her over and started spanking her ass.

Pakura moaned louder every time his hand landed against her voluptuous ass, "This ass needs punishment indeed." Said Naruto, spanking her more, slowly turning her red. Pakura moaned louder and louder as her pussy leaked more of her juice.

So Naruto saw this and got behind her with his cock against her wet pussy as he said, "Get ready to join in with Anko and Kurenai! As my sex slaves to please me whenever I want, including bending you over, sluts, so that I could fuck your pussies." He rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"YES, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR SEX SLAVE TO FUCK WHENEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR SEX SLAVE BREEDER! TO BREED WHENEVER YOU WANT, LET THIS BITCH BE YOUR BREEDING COW!" Yelled Pakura, who was shaking her ass, making it jiggle to get Naruto to fuck her.

Naruto smirked as he thrust his cock into her pussy. Her legs raised up as Pakura screamed very loud as her toes curled. Naruto's cock almost fills her pussy. He started thrusting wildly as he said, "Damn you're tight!" Pakura yells out "ONLY FOR YOU!" as she felt Naruto's cock spear her insides, reshaping it to Naruto's cock.

Naruto thrusted his cock into her pussy even more as he gropes her breasts, "Anyone fuck you before?" said Naruto as Pakura reply by yelling. "YES! BUT YOUR SO MUCH BIGGER THAN HE WAS!" as she screaming even louder than before.

"Good 'cause when I'm done, you won't even remember his name or what he looks like." Said Naruto as he kept thrusting while Pakura screamed louder than before. "PLEASE MAKE ME FORGET ALL ABOUT HIM!"

Naruto kept thrusting his cock increasing the sound of skin on skin contact and Pakura's screams. Pakura's breasts bounced like crazy until Naruto cums inside of of her pussy. Pakura screamed, "YES! FILL ME WITH YOUR COCK NARUTO-SAMA!" as he filled her womb, she loved every second of it.

It lasted a good five minutes, Naruto withdrew his cock from Pakura's pussy. He flipped Pakura over, placing her legs on his shoulders, he resumed fucking her.

Naruto had been fucking Pakura two hours now, he had fucked her in few positions during that time; doggystyle, Cowgirl, twin sister, reverse cowgirl, downward dog, and right now Naruto had her against the wall as he thrusted into her pussy while holding one her legs on his shoulder and licking her neck as her breasts are bouncing wildly with her screaming a top of her lungs.

"YES! FUCK ME MORE! MAKE ME A SLUTTY MILF! GIVE ME YOUR CHILD, I WILL RAISE IT AS YOUR BREEDER!" Naruto kissed her deeply as he thrusted into her harder than before.

It didn't take long for Naruto to fire his latest load of cum into her pussy and making it the twentieth time he came inside of her. Pakura breaks the kiss as she screamed her heart out. "CUMMING!" Her womb was filled up even more.

Once Naruto finished, he removed himself from her pussy and bent her over his bed with her ass hanging off. He placed his cock between her ass cheeks as he said, "Your ass is next Pakura, tell me, are you a virgin here?" He felt Pakura shaking her ass as she said, "Please claim my virgin ass! That man was too much of a coward to claim it for himself! But you, master, could claim it! Please, Naruto-sama." She shook her ass even more. Naruto watched her plump ass jiggle.

"Oh, don't mind If I do!" Naruto said, then thrusted his cock into her ass, with Pakura screaming at the top of her lungs, going crazy from the feeling. "YOUR COCK IS GOING TO RIP ME HALF IF YOU THRUST IT LIKE THAT!" Naruto thrusted his cock in order mess up all of her insides.

Naruto grabbed Pakura's ass cheeks and held them tightly as he is thrusted into her more, Pakura, herself, was screaming even louder than before as Naruto's thrusts become more harder, faster, deeper into her ass. She felt him begin to twitch inside her.

"PLEASE CUM IN MY ASS NARUTO-SAMA! YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN FOR ME, FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, LET ME GIVE YOU AS MANY KIDS AS YOU WANT!" Naruto fired his final load in Pakura's ass.

"That's right! So will many more!" said Naruto as he takes out his cock from her ass and lets the last of it to cover her, she enjoyed the warmth of it. Naruto said, "Now then, are you up for another round?" Pakura sighed, "Y-yes N-Naruto-sama."

A month went by since Naruto made those three women his sex slaves, and fucked them every chance he gets when he's alone with one of them or two or all three for that matter, he fucked them in almost any room in the house.

Kurenai found out that Asuma was cheating on her _before_ Naruto made her his slut. She broke up with him and humiliated him in front of a crowd by using her high skill in Genjutsu to make Asume to act like a certain Toad Sage, the self proclaimed super pervert.

Asuma was quickly chased by the women of the group with any sharp pointy object that they could find, and torches for some reason. Now, no woman would even _consider_ dating him!

Said Toad Sage tried to save him. Now the women were chasing both of them trying to remove their genitalia.

Naruto laughed long and hard when he saw that while heading home from training, he thought that he was going to die laughing.

Only about a week after that, he founds a woman with short blue hair and amber eyes with lavender eyeshadow with a labret piercing, he found out that this blue haired woman is from Akatsuki.

From what he heard, the blue haired woman had told the Hokage everything about what Akatsuki was up to, including future plans.

Soon after that, the blue hair woman had moved into Naruto's house, since there were rooms to spare, she also told him that she was a student of the perverted Toad Sage when she her two friends were little kids. In this expositional onslaught, she also gave Naruto her name, Konan, no family name was given.

Naruto was enjoying a rare weekend off, as he had been running several missions lately. Right now, everyone but two were away on said missions.

It was early enough in the morning that Naruto was going to make breakfast since his mom Kushina was away on a mission, Naruto on the door he stood in front of, "Hey Konan! Are you awake?" Naruto asked, waiting for her answer.

"Come in." Konan's voice rang and Naruto opened the door as he said, "Hey Konan, do you wan-" he stopped when he saw what she was wearing.

Konan was in a blue skimpy Bikini that barely covers her large breasts it just covers her nipples and pussy. Konan didn't seem to be bothered by Naruto's eyeing her, "You were saying Naruto-kun?" Konan asked as she grabbed a long towel as well sunscreen and sunglasses.

Naruto gained control of himself as he said of what he was came to say, "Yes, Sorry! I'm asking if you want any breakfast? I'm making it since Kaa-san is away on a mission." while he was thinking, ' _My god! I'm so going to make her mine!_ '

Konan nodded, "Yes, I would, but after my sunbath though." said Konan as she gets her things that need and starts walking, and to Naruto's eye, everything seem to slow down as he sees Konan's breasts and ass bounce with each step she takes.

And when she walk passed him, Naruto noticed her large, plump ass swaying side to side. Once she headed down stairs, Naruto's thoughts went wild, ' _she's one hell of a tease and she doesn't even know it! And I'm going to make that tease mine to fuck!'_ He shook his head before going down to make breakfast since he's hungry, you can't have sex with a empty stomach after all.

After Naruto ate, he started planning his rendezvous with Konan.

So Naruto removed his shirt and heads out toward the back of the house, he found Konan laying on her long towel on the patio with her sunglasses on and her sunscreen next to her.

' _That woman's turned many heads since she started living here, she's had countless men asking her out and she turned all of them down. Sorry guys, but she will be mine!'_ Thought Naruto as he moved toward her, She noticed him and said, "Oh, Naruto-kun, finished eating?" Seeing him nod, she smiled. "Well in that case, could you put some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." Said Naruto, who was planning his move on her. Konan handed him the sunscreen and turned around to lay on her front, her breasts remained covered as she undid the knot to her top.

Naruto puts sunscreen on Konan's back and begins to massage it in, while he's at it, Konan makes her own move. "Oh~ that feels really nice Naruto-kun~" Said Konan as Naruto kept moving his magic hands as Konan said, "You know how those guys keep asking me out?"

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto said rubbing down to her plump ass. "Well I have a reason why I turn them down." Said Konan, Naruto's curiosity peaked, "Oh? What was that?" He said, as he massaged her ass before moving to her legs.

"Well, I really like you Naruto-kun" said Konan with a blush, Naruto stopped and looked at her, then he grabbed her and pulled her, she gasped as her lips met with his, Konan could help the incredibly strong blush across her face.

Naruto moved to grope her breasts as they seperate, Konan said with a moan. "That was your plan all along? 'Cause it was mine too." Naruto nodded, "Yup, that and more." he placed his right hand on her pussy, as she moans, he moved under the bottom of her bikini and started rubbing her pussy as she moans louder.

"I'm going to make you my Angel-slut, Konan." Said Naruto as he kissed her deeply. She returned it, blushing at the way Naruto's language increases her pleasure. Naruto removed her bikini top with his teeth as he circled her clit with his index finger as her juice leaked.

When he felt Konan's pussy was wet enough, Naruto took off the bottoms of her bikini and lifted her lower half to enjoy a second meal. Konan moaned like crazy while blushing badly.

"A-am I, oh, t-the only one?" said Konan in between of her moans, Naruto shook his head and said, "No, there's three more sluts and my two girlfriends, and I'm planning to add in more."

Naruto continues to lick her until she came, he licked her juice from her pussy clean of every drop, he then stood up and removed his clothes to reveal his thirteen inch cock in it's throbbing glory.

Konan was shocked, "I-it's h-huge, a-and as t-thick a-as an a-arm!" Konan felt her pussy begin leaking. "That's right, I used have an eleven inch cock, but enough about that, I want you to give me a tit-fuck with those breasts of yours Konan-chan." said Naruto.

Konan nodded as she said, "Yes Naruto-kun." She gets on her knees and wraps Naruto's cock which leaving only 2 or 3 inch with her Double I breasts, and Naruto is very amazed that Konan's breasts are beyond soft, "by kami! Your breasts are beyond the normal level of softness Konan-chan!" Naruto said, "All of it is for you. Your hands and cock only no other man will feel my breasts they are yours to do with as you please Naruto-kun." Said Konan who is happy that he loves the feeling of her breasts. Konan starts to move her breasts up and down Naruto's cock.

And Naruto is enjoying her moving her breasts on his cock as Konan is blushing badly as she moving her breasts up and down more on Naruto's cock.

Koana starts licking top part of Naruto's cock then starts sucking it while rubbing the rest of it with her breasts, Naruto is loving it even more.

They stay like this for a good hour with Naruto cumming a few times as his cum fills up Konan's stomach as well covering her face, hair and breast of it, and right now, Konan is sucking Naruto's cock in order to make him cum for a 3rd time as she bobbing her head fast as Naruto says, "OH yes I am going to have fun forming your pussy to fit my cock." as Konan Looks toward him with look of begging and pleading.

With that in mind, Konan starts moving her head even faster than before as she sweating a lot as she bobbing faster and faster as she sucking Naruto's cock.

Naruto is loving konan's mouth until he couldn't take it more, as he unleashed his 3rd load of cum into Konan's wonderful mouth as she tries to drink all of it but it was too much as she redraws it from her mouth and letting the rest of Naruto's cum onto her face thus getting covered of it along with her breasts.

"Oh you have covered me in your wonderful seed Naruto-kun" said Konan as she licks some of it off her face and swallows it, "so you like the taste of my cum that much don't you Konan-chan?" said Naruto, "It is addicting." said Konan as she licks the rest of Naruto's cum from her face and her breasts.

And seeing this, Naruto feels his cock getting even more harder and harder, as he see Konan licking the last of it on her breasts as she blushing badly, once she was finished, Naruto told her to lay on her bed and hold her legs upward, and Naruto knees in front of her with his cock on top of Konan's pussy with her blushing badly while moans lightly.

Naruto starts rubbing her pussy with his cock as he asked her this, "how badly do you want this cock in you Konan?" as he waits for her answer as she moaning loudly with a blush on her, "please Naruto-kun! Fuck me and impregnate me! Please I can't take it anymore!" Konan begged.

"As you wish I will breed you and fill your womb full with my children. Plus Making you a slut would be nice." Said Naruto then thrusted his cock into her pussy with her screams very loud as blood leaked out.

As Naruto thinking that it's good thing that the neighbors ain't home right now as he thrusting his cock harder while feeling how tight her insides are and Konan screaming louder as she let of her legs and her breasts bouncing upon each thrust Naruto makes.

Naruto grabs her breasts while thrusting into her pussy as well inner walls even more as he rubbing her breasts and twisting her nipples lightly with Konan screaming with all her might and more.

Naruto fucks Konan for 30 minutes as well filling her up with two loads of his cum inside her and her womb which she just loves the feeling of Naruto's warm cum inside so much that she wants even more, but Naruto had lifts her up and carries with his cock still inside of her.

He carries her through the house while fucking her to his room, and once they enter, Naruto place Konan on his bed and right there, he went full on breaker on her which makes Konan screaming with all her might as they unknowing that they will fucking for hours on end like they in heat.

A day later, Nightfall

Naruto is thrusting into Konan's pussy harder and harder as Konan her self is screaming as much as she cum as both her and Naruto so sweating and her stomach is so full of cum she looks to be ten months pregnant with twins.

But what they don't know that a centrin two had just arrived home and heading up stairs as Naruto is thrusting his cock into Konan even more until he fires his latest load of cum inside as it filling it up Konan's womb even more before as the door opens up and the ones behind are.

4th lemon ended

Temari and Samui opened the door and what they see is something any word that could be said as they see their boyfriend Naruto cheating on them with Konan who had passed out with a smile on her face.

As they say, "N-Naruto!" with Naruto saying to himself in his mind ' _I have a lot of explaining to do.'_

"Before we get into this let me put konan in her room." said Naruto as he makes a clone and takes her toward her room, and so all three of them begin talking.

"Naruto what the hell is going here?" temari demanded with a bit tears on her eyes.

Naruto starts explaining that, this in fact started with His mother Kushina started renting out rooms with hot and sexy women and since he's the only male in the whole house, and not only that, it's also kinda their fault since they weren't ready for sex and he just couldn't hold back his sexual lust anymore, When Anko pulled a sexy act toward him and he just lost it and had sex with her on the spot as well making her into his sex slave and he did the same towards Kurenai and Pakura.

They were shocked at what they were hearing but they could not argue with what he said. In their minds they think that it is true it is not easy to control his lust in this house.

"I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner Naruto-kun! I should have let you had your way with me sooner!" said Samui as she place her hand on her chest.

Temari says the same thing as well, then says, "is there anything we could do to make it up to you?" and Naruto smirked, "oh I can think one."

10 minutes later

5th Lemon starts

Naruto is licking both of Temari's left and Samui's right breasts as both blond girls are moaning loudly while blushing badly, as he groping their other breasts. "Naruto-kun please whatever you did to the others do to us please." Begged Temari

"Yes please fuck us like you fucked the others and maybe do the line you will do this to us as our husband PLEASE NARUTO-KUN GET US PREGNANT!" Begged Samui as well.

Naruto stops licking they breasts as he quickly makes a clone as both Naruto and his clone stand in front of the two blonde girls as Samui and Temari are thinking the same thing and that is ' _Naruto-kun just got finished fucking Konan and making her his and he is still very hard. I can't wait for that to be in me._ ' as Naruto says, "now then, Temari you're going to be paired with my clone as Samui gets the real me, so tell me Samui-chan, I will give you three choices, do you want to do a Blowjob, Titjob, or 69?" said Naruto as both of them hear and see.

Temari who is on top of the clone as she's sucking his cock like there tomorrow with hearts popping out her head and hearts appear in her eyes while moaning on it and the clone is licking her pussy deeply as well fingering it as well as she leaking out her juice like a waterfall as Temari is thinking ' _now I know how he broken the others and to breaking even more'_ said in her thoughts as she sucking the clone of her boyfriend's cock more than she did before as the clone is licking and fingering her pussy even more.

And from seeing that, Samui blushing badly as she decides to go with blowjob by start licking Naruto's cock as she thinking ' _This cock is a bitch breaker maybe I can help him get his aunt, mother and my friends to become his women alone never to fuck another man and only be Naruto-kuns sluts_ ' As Samui was thinking this hearts were coming out of her head and her eyes gained hearts as well.

As for Temari who is sucking the clone's cock even more then she takes it out and licks the sides of the cock as she thinking, ' _Naruto-kun's cock is so huge~~ he has already broken 4 women with his cock, I wonder if I could ask him to fuck both my pussy and ass?'_ as she starts sucking his cock again while her pussy is overflowing of her juice by Naruto's clone licking the deepest part of her pussy.

' _These girls are good at this there is no way I will ever let these two go ever I will chain them to my bed if I have to keep them for myself and not letting other men laying their eyes on my goddesses_ ' said the thoughts of Naruto and his clone as both of them fired they load into Samui's/Temari's mouth which it's too much for them as they try to drink all of the cum of Naruto and his clone.

Temari remove the clone's cock from her mouth as she has hearts in her eyes, Naruto redraws his cock from Samui's mouth and Samui has hearts in her eyes as well, as they tasting the cum of Naruto's as they say, "Please fuck use make us your goddesses to fuck when ever you wish. Bend us over and ravage our pussies. Tattoo our asses or breasts or lower backs to say 'This Goddess is Property of Naruto hands off or die' to show we belong to you." said Temari and Samui as they still hearts in they eyes.

Naruto smiles, "oh don't you worry, I will" said Naruto as he and his cock are ready to fuck them senseless, just like he did with Konan.

Naruto lifts up Samui as the clone does the same with Temari and they have Samui and Temari against each other with their breasts pushing each other with their nipples onto each other as well and blonde girls blushing beyond normal levels.

' _Does he want us to make out…well anything for our Naruto-kun hell we would kiss each other in public for him if he asked us to. Hell we would fuck each other for him._ ' the thoughts of both of them as they first did a light kiss while blushing, then they kiss each other again but a little longer, then finally they begin a full blown make out while blushing very red while they tongues are dancing in other's mouth.

As they are making out, Naruto grabs Samui's ass and the clone grabs Temari's ass and they slammed their cocks into their pussies as both stopped making out and let out a loud scream as blood leaking out of their pussies as they look toward them.

After a few minutes they went back to making out, and with that the two Naruto start thrusting their cocks into them as they are making even more while holding each others hands and their breasts are bouncing against each other.

The two Narutos keep thrusting their cocks into his two blonde girlfriends pussies more and more as well making the thrusts faster and harder as Samui and Temari are making out even more while blushing even more.

4 hours later

Naruto has Samui against the window as he thrusting into her like crazy and her stomach is so swollen up with his cum that she looks about 5 months pregnant as Samui screaming out with all her heart as Temari is being fucked by two clones of Naruto and she's loving it greatly.

"Now people can see that you belong to me. Plus I bet at this point, you can't live without my cock can you my Samui-hime." said Naruto who thrusting into her even more with his hands on her plump ass, and what they don't know that.

Naruto's Aunt who is also Kushina's little Sister by one year, her name is Arkine Uzumaki, and she's been watching them having sexy for awhile now as she fingering herself and groping her own I cup breasts and lightly twisting her nipple as she's not wearing anything she had take them off when she get home, and she's looking behind the door as it open just a bit, ' _I will get that nephew to become my boytoy and steal him from his girlfriend's_.' said Arkine as she coming up a plan to get Naruto for her own.

And maybe involving her big sister Kushina into this as well, ' _I never thought that he would get such a huge cock_ ' said Arkine as she keeps watching them.

Samui and temari are screaming atop of their lungs as they about to cum before they do, they yelled out "YOU'RE BREAKING ME NARUTO-KUN!NOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME!" Samui and Temari yelled at the same time as Naruto along with his clones unleash their loads into Samui's pussy and filling up her womb as Temari has both of her holes filling up.

"CUMMING!" yelled both Samui and Temari as they screaming so loud as they cum.

5th Lemon ended

A week later, at the House

Samui is standing at the front door as she is wearing her bra and panties as she normally does at home as she's surprised to sees, Karui, Yugito and Mabui as they say, "surprise!" as they are here to surprise Samui with a visited, "w-what are you girls doing here?" asked Samui.

It was Karui who answered "We thought of a surprise visit." and Samui says with another question, "but how did you three get enough free time to visit me?"

"Oh Raikage-sama gaves time off to see you since we all miss you." said Yugito and Mabui adds in, "after all you two do a lot of missions while I do a lot of paperwork" said Maubi.

Samui hugs all three of them and Naruto who just came down to see who it is, little did all three of them know, Naruto just finished putting both Kurenai and Anko in a after sex coma in Kurenai's room. Naruto does not have a shirt on and he see the three and thinks ' _They would make fine breeders and additions to becoming my sex slaves once I break them._ ' "Welcome girls any friend of one of my two girlfriends are always welcomed in my home." as he waves at them

As all three girls of Kumo are checking him as they think ' _he's ripped! Samui is so lucky to have him as a boyfriend!'_ as they blushing badly as they notice that Naruto is covered in sweat, so they think that he must have finished working out.

But Samui knows better as she thinking, ' _Naruto-kun must have finished having sex with Kurenai and Anko and putting them a coma'_ as she notices that her friends from Kumo are eyeing her boyfriend/husband to be, ' _oh this will be easy~'_ said Samui in her mind as she smiles.

'Oh my god what a hunk' thought Mabui.

'I would keep him locked in my room' Thought Yugito.

'I think that I still want chouji But that does not mean I can't look.' thought Karui.

They think that Naruto isn't noticing them looking at him but in truth he does notice as he thinking for each of them, as he starts thinking about Karui first, ' _Sorry Chouji but I'm going to make her mine as I break her and make her scream my name'_ then his thoughts about Mabui, ' _oh? Her breasts are big as Samui's but her ass is much more bigger, I'm going to enjoy fucking her.'_

' _I am so going to make her my very naughty kitty cat to breed and fuck whenever I want maybe cat ears and tails plus a collar and bell_ ' said Naruto in his mind as he goes takes a bath as he let them be for now.

An hour later

Samui along with her friends are in the living room as they are catching up as well what happen since Samui had moved away from Kumo, "let get me this right? My super hot headed brother got himself a girlfriend?" said Samui as she thinking that's cool for her brother.

"Yes it is surprising" said Karui as the other two nodding to that, "so what else did I miss?" said Samui, what the three did not know that Naruto was sneaking into the room.

And Samui noticed him as she knows of what he's going to do as she gives him a look to that says, 'hide Naruto-kun' and Naruto nods as he hides as Samui says as she fans herself, "is it me? Or is it getting a bit too hot in here?" said Samui as it indeed getting a bit hot.

Yugito feels it and starts fanning herself, "yes it is, I guess it's a good thing that your in your underwear Samui" said Yugito as she starts taking off her clothes until she has nothing but her panties on on as it turns out that Yugito has bandages on her breasts which are Double F cup, "yeah, I'm guess some days the A/C doesn't work well doesn't it?" said Karui as she too removes her clothes leaving only her bra and panites on as her breasts are Double F cup as it bounce when she removes her shirt.

"That must suck." Says Mabui as she took off her shirt that shows off her J cup breasts covered by a black bra and they bounce when the shirt was removed fully and her shorts showing her black panties.

"Well it rarely happens, it's just now, it would start working again tonight" said Samui, as Naruto who is in hiding and his cock is gotten so hard that it's beyond normal of hardness as he thinking, ' _so that's what your plan Samui-chan?, cause I might lose myself if I keep holding back'_ said Naruto in his thoughts as he is trying hold himself back as he waiting for Samui to give the sign.

Which he did when he sees Samui doing a twitch of her index finger with her eyes looking toward him, so Naruto nods and makes 3 clones of himself.

The three were sneaking up behind the three unaware kumo Kunoichi.

6th Lemon starts now

As the clones grabs all three of their breasts as they moan in surprise, "w-what?!" said all three of them as Samui gets her breasts groped by the real Naruto, as Yugito says "Samui w-whats going on?!"

"You three are going to be joining us after Naruto-kun fucks you into submission" said Samui as Naruto kissed her deeply and she kisses back, as the clones kisses they own kumo girl.

The first Clone of Naruto or Naruto 2, takes Karui toward the couch and gets Karuo on his lap with his cock against her pussy as she says as she being hold by her legs and her arms behind Naruto 2's shoulder , "w-wait! Please don't! I love someone! Please I beg of you! Don't fuck me as I want him to be my first!" Karui begs Naruto 2.

"Sorry Karui-chan But you will be mine." Said Naruto 2 as he took off her bra and panties by ripping it off and right away he sees how wet her pussy already is, "oh? I didn't take you to have this kind of fetish Karui-chan?" said Naruto 2.

"N-no you're wrong!" said Karui as she tries to deny it as her pussy is getting more and more wet by the second, as it covering a side of Naruto 2's cock, and it didn't take him long to slams his cock into her pussy with Karui screams so loud as blood leaking out of her pussy.

And Naruto 2 and karui hears Mabui, Yugito and Samui moaning/screaming loudly as they see.

Naruto 3 who already thrusting like a madman into Mabui's massive ass as she screamin like theres is no tomorrow, and Naruto 4 is getting a blowjob by Yugito who seems to be willing to do it as she blushing badly.

And finally the Real Naruto who is on his feet while carrying Samui by her upper legs and fucking Samui as she watching her friends finally having sex, as she yells out "YES PLEASE JOIN OUR FAMILY YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT BECOME MY LOVER'S GIRLS ONLY FOR HIM NO ONE ELSE!" as she feels Naruto's cock hitting against her womb and it's driving her too crazy as her toes were curling with lust as she not telling all of Naruto's plan as Naruto the real one is smiling widely as he hears from his side, he turns to see.

Naruto 2 fucking Karui's pussy as he slowly breaking her mind as she yelling out with tears falling down from her eyes "Y-YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT CHOUJI! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" as she feeling Naruto 2's cock going in deeper into her inner walls as Naruto 2 thrusting faster and harder than before as Naruto 2 say "Really now I stole Kurenai-chan from Asuma

I can make you forget all about Chouji!" as he starts thrusting into her in overdrive which makes her screams even louder with her breasts start bouncing with her head backward as her mind is slowly beginning broke.

"Tell me Mabui! Do you have anyone that you love?!" asks Naruto 3 as he thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her massive ass as it jiggles upon each impact upon hitting Naruto's hips as she yells outs out "NO! I DON'T! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE!" with hearts in her eyes, As she is loving having Naruto's cock in her and can't wait for him to fuck her pussy.

Yugito is now deep throating Naruto 4's cock as she bobbing her faster and faster as she able only take less than half since his cock is very hard as well thick and huge for her while she thinking, ' _h-how could they able to take this cock! It's so big and hard!',_ Then she felt something placed on her head, which she sees Naruto 4 putting cat ears on her head which makes her even more sexy then before.

"Does my sexy kitten like sucking my cock like she is suppose to good cause this is where your cream will come from now on." Naruto 4 said as Yugito keeps sucking his cock even more while blushing badly.

30 minutes later

As 30 minutes later by, Karui is yelling out "YES! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK! FUCK ME MORE UNTIL MY PUSSY AND ASS ONLY REMEMBERS YOUR COCK AND YOUR COCK ALONE!" as she being fucked in the ass by Naruto 2 who is thrusting into her like crazy as her stomach is swollen up to make her look about a month or two pregeant.

As for Yugito who now getting her pussy fucked by Naruto 4 as she yelling out with her breasts bouncing like crazy "PLEASE FUCK THIS NAUGHTY KITTEN OF YOURS LET HER GIVE YOU A LITTER OF KITTENS!" Naruto 4 thrusting into her pussy even more while his hands are on her hips as she screaming even louder.

The rest Naruto is letting Samui rest since he did had a night long sex with her and Temari after all, so right now he's thrusting into Mabui's pussy while her ass is still being thrusted by Naruto 3 as Mabui is yelling out "YES! YES! YES! BREAK ME IN HALF WITH YOUR MASSIVE COCKS! BREAK MY PUSSY AND ASS WITH ALL YOU HAVE!" as she now sex crazed toward Naruto.

And like that Naruto and his clones keep all 4 girls of Kumo until all noon long, and in there times.

All the Naruto fuck in all kinds of Positions, like for Mabui, he double her ass which breaks her mind even further then it already is, and other when he thrusts his cock so deep inside of Yugito that he might have completely reshape her pussy to match his cock.

And finally, he and his clone gang Karui and they fuck her into oblivion and made her lost all thoughts of who she had loved completely as she wants Naruto and Naruto only.

6th Lemon ended

Around 6 or 7 at night

Naruto has his clones to carry the uncold girls of kumos to they rooms and they stomach are so swollen that all 3 of them look about 10 month pregnant with triplets as he has Samui in his arms as he asked her "do you think I might have overdid with them?"

Samui rubbing her own swollen stomach said "No you didn't. Now they will never go for another man only you. Now we are cuddling tonight got it." but however, "I would like to but however, I kinda have a meet up with Tsunade at her office" said Naruto as Samui is bit mad about it.

"So uncool but I understand, so I will let it slide this time" said Samui, as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and Naruto takes her toward their bedroom and put her on the bed and heads over toward the meeting with Tsunade.

One meeting later

Naruto just returned home after his meeting with Tsunade once was only 10 minutes as it about the last mission he went and during the whole thing, Naruto couldn't get his eyes off Tsunade Gigantic breasts. He went up to his room and he saw Samui waiting for him. When he got closer to her chains appeared binding him to the wall next to the real Samui who is tied up.

"Samui! What happen Samui?!" said Naruto as he goes up to her and about to takes off the chains that binding her, but when he touch the chains, other set appeared and chained him up as well as he hears. "Well My nephew I will be the only woman you ever need in your life." Said his Aunt Arkine but what she did not know is Temari was coming up behind her with her fan ready to strike.

"So nephew will you leave your sluts or do i have to get rid of them?"Asked Akrine and the next thing she sees is darkness. Temari just struck her in the head and then went over to free them. After they were freed they tied up Arkine.

Nearly 30 minutes later

Arkine is waking up and soon found out that she can't move at all as she quickly opens her eyes and sees that she tied up then noticed Naruto, Samui and Temari in front of her as Samui and Temari say. "So you tried stealing our man from us it seems that you must be punished and we have made up our mind about how to do it but we want to know is why?"

"I will never tell you." Said Arkine. With that they lead her to the torture dungeon where there are machines made for sex and Samui and Temari pull out paddles with rape faces on.

And Arkine is shock and scared of what they going to do to her, "w-what a-are you t-two g-going to do me?" as Samui and Temari reply, "oh we are just gonna make you talk but not with pain" said both blondes.

Naruto is looking toward the room that Samui and Temari take his Aunt Arkine into and he gets lock out then he hears loud moans behind it as he thinking while looking at the door, ' _what ever there two are doing to her, I will make sure to never make them anger or else they might do that to me'_ as he sweat drops.

A week later

During that week when Samui and Temari were not torturing his aunt they were with him.

And during this, Naruto had to make sure that his mother Kushina doesn't hear Arkine's moans since it's very found or go to it, and not only that.

Naruto found out by Kurenai that her ex tried to get her her back but she told him that whatever they had, or whatever feelings she had for Asuma her ex, it's gone, Naruto had a prank in mind the prank was Asuma's clothes were shortened to make them indecent and porn was super glued to his hand and body as well. Which in turn got him chased again by every women with sharp and pointy weapons and again to toad sage tried to save him so he joined Asuma in being chased. But Unlike Asuma who got away the toad sage was castrated for good.

After that, Naruto also planned another prank but this time for Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura aka his former crush, he never knew why he even liked her in the first place.

For Sakura it was with a clone to look like Sasuke to tell her that he was gay and starts to chase Naruto and Sakura right on their heels. The chase lasted for three hours when it ended with her falling off of a cliff and land into male hormones of a duck and now she is running from female ducks. Who were released and filmed by Samui.

For Kiba, Naruto did the unthinkable! He replaced Kiba's body wash with liquid catnip with a bit of chakra infused to make the smell last even longer than normal, and after Kiba take his shower, and when he heads outside, an army of cats looking at him, He growled to scare them off but it did not work They charged and when he saw this he ran.

Every one of Kiba's clan see this and they just start laughing, so hard that they fainted because it's too damn funny, and Kiba could never live it down for the rest of his life.

For Sasuke he had tied him upside down in his underwear which was pink with little duckies on it and his hair was dyed pink. Surrounded by everyone laughing at him and some kids used him as a pinata and he was screaming cause the crowd looked like horny Sakuras and gay men who were reaching for him.

And since then, Sasuke never left his room, not even when his mother calls to him or missions, and it's all thanks to Naruto and his pranks.

On the fourth day of the weak Naruto found Shikamaru hitting on his goddess Temari so Naruto did the one thing Shikamaru fears the most. Naruto went to go and get Yoshino. And oh boy, was she angry when she found out that her son is hitting on another person's girlfriend! So she dashed toward wherever Shikamaru as she fueled with rage.

And what happens next? It wasn't pretty sight, and no one wasn't able to tell who he is because his bloody beaten face since he was beaten by a frying pan which no one knows where she got it from.

And so, after 7 days, Naruto walks up to the door and opens it and enters the room and he sees.

Naruto sees Temari and Samui are proud of what they have done, as Arkine has her pussy being teased by the machine with a cock like sex toy going in and out of her pussy.

"So has she talked yet?" asked Naruto

"Yes she has she had planned on making your her boy toy to do with as she pleases and she also planned to get rid of us as well. Not cool." Said Samui and Temari nods.

"I see, mm how about I show her the errors of her ways" said Naruto and both of his girlfriends agrees and they leave the room as they say to Naruto, "just make sure that you don't break her too much Naruto-kun" and they leave the room.

Leaving only Naruto and his aunt Arkina, he goes up to her and in her eyes she is begging, "p-please! I need to cum! I need the release! I need it so bad!" said Arkine, and Naruto smirks.

"I could give you what you need so bad Aunty, but however, will you be mine and mine alone?" said Naruto as he grabs her breasts which makes her moans loud.

"YES PLEASE FUCK ME I AM SORRY THAT I TRIED TO DO THAT TO YOU!" Shouted Arkine as her eyes are full of begging and lust, Naruto smirked even more as he takes out his cock and has it against Arkine's forehead.

And the smell of Naruto's cock alone is making Arkine crazy, and Naruto says, "when prepare to be fucked hard!" said Naruto, as Arkine is trying lick Naruto's cock as she wants to taste it so badly.

7th Lemon starts now

"Well then my slut of an aunt prepare to be mine and nothing more then a cum dump." Said Naruto, as he letting Arkine to lick his cock like a lollipop with her eyes on it, but not for long as he takes off of the binds then has her against the wall and they begin kissing each other wildly.

While Naruto's cock is rubbing against Arkine's soaking wet pussy, Then Naruto thrusts into her pussy making her moan loudly, and Naruto breaks off the kiss and grabs her breasts which makes her moans louder as he says to her, "how badly do you want my cock hungry aunt?, I want you to say it before I fuck your brains out."

"N-no! P-please fuck me Naruto-sama! I can't take it any longer! I want to fucked by your huge fat cock!" Arkine begged her nephew.

Naruto smirks as he says, "oh really?" as he moves his cock against her pussy which making Arkine moaning like crazy as her pussy is getting more wetter by the sec, Then when she is about to cum he pulls away.

"N-no! W-why!" said Arkine as she wants that sweet release as Naruto says, "because I want you to beg my sluttly Aunt, beg for my cock!" as Askine knows that she needs to do to get what she needs.

"PLEASE FUCK ME MASTER PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! YOUR CUM DUMP, A BREEDER WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE!"yelled Arkine as she did what Naruto wanted and Naruto himself smirks as he says.

"Good! Now for your long waited reward!" said Naruto who then thrusted his cock into his aunt's pussy thus a incest sex begins.

And Arkine is screaming happily with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as well her eyes rolling upward, "YES FUCK ME MORE MAKE ME YOUR BREEDER TO BRING THE CLAN BACK!" yelled Arkine as Naruto is thrusting his cock into her pussy fast and harder as he says, "we will talk about that later! For now this!" as he kisses her deeply.

They start fucking like rabbits in heat as Naruto is thrusting into Arkine like theres no tomorrow with her wanting to scream so loud as her breasts are bouncing against Naruto's chest, while she's kissing back with her Nephew, ' _This nephew of mine is going to break me and never give me to anyone else_.' said Arkine in her mind as she feels Naruto thrusted into her pussy more and more.

Then, Naruto grabs her legs and lift her up and he carries her toward her room while thrusting his cock into her pussy with each step he takes with Arkine screams for each of Naruto's takes, "wow! I can feel how wet your pussy is! Your nothing but a slut who's wants her own nephew's cock!" as he keeps on walking while his cock is thrusting into Arkine's pussy more.

"YES I AM NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR COCK LOVING SLUT PLEASE FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT TO DESTROY ME!" Arkine yelled as she feels Naruto's cock getting deeper inside of her as it slowly reaching for her womb.

3 hours later, at Naruto's room

Naruto looks at Arkine who's laying on his bed with her ass hanging high with waterfall like cum coming out of her pussy as her stomach had swallowed making her look like about 3 or 4 months pregnant, naruto created a clone to take her back to her room.

As he knows that his clone will resume for him, because well, Temari and Konan walks in naked, he wonders where Samui is, he asked Temari where Samui is, and the answer was that, Samui went to send a message toward the Mizukage.

After hearing that, Naruto understands as he then, smacks the asses of Temari and Konan and as their ass jiggle as he says, "oh don't think I'm tired just fucking my aun-"

"OH YES! FUCK MY ASS NARUTO-SAMA! FUCK THE ASS OF YOUR SLUTTY AUNT!" Arkine yelled as it coming from next room, Naruto puts his hand on the walls with silencing seals then grabs Temari and Konan and throws them on his shoulders and when the are on their asses are in his hands. "Let's have some fun." said Naruto.

7th Lemon Ends/3 and half weeks later

At the back of the house, Poolside

Naruto with his swimming trunks on as he's in the water of the pool along with his two girlfriends in their bathing suits with Temari wearing A red tankini with a Uzumaki symbol on the left breast as Samui has her new black skimpy bikini and has the Uzumaki both Nipples which covers her nipples but not much of her breasts but she doesn't care because Naruto is there and they are relaxing until.

Kushina comes walking by and sees them and she is happy that her son has two girlfriends but then she sighs because she did something yesterday.

Naruto turns and notice the look on Kushina, "hey Kaa-san? Are you okay?" said Naruto as he wonders if something wrong.

Kushina looks at her only son as she says, "it's about something I did in anger, some creep touched my ass and I let my rage the best of me and I not only beat up the creep, it also happen at the Hokage's office" said Kushina as a part of her is happy of beating up that guy who touched her ass but other part of her kinda wish she should have beat him up outside.

Naruto, Samui and Temari sweatdrop as Samui says, "t-that would explain why they say that there's not going to be any missions for awhile"

"You destroyed the hokage's office?" Asked Temari and Kushina nods to that, "yes and Tsunade said that they have to move the meeting with the Mizukage somewhere else? And well" said Kushina.

"Where have they moved it?" Asked Naruto and Kushina says "I offered our place for the meeting to be held"

"Ok but We are not leaving if they are having a meeting." Said Naruto and Kushina was going to reason with him and the others to head inside of the house but however it's too late.

"Oh Kushina-chan let them stay we are fine with it right tsunade?" Asked Mei as she wearing a one piece bikini in a 'V' as it barely covering her Triple H breasts as she has long auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye which are green.

And next to Mei, is The Hokage, Tsunade with blonde and brown eyes, she's wearing the same thing as Mei's but in green as it close to coming off because of her massive Double J breasts, "she's right! It won't hurt after all" said Tsunade.

As the 3rd and last person is the captain of the Anbu, Yugao and she's wearing a 'regular' bikini as she would say but however it's makes look her crazy sexy as she blushing badly since she never thought that so many eyes will be on her since she has Double G breasts as she long light purple hair.

Naruto thinks to himself ' _Man I am so turning them into my whorekages and with them as my sluts I might take over the Villages that they rule and an Anbu my next cumdump as well'_ as he thinking who should he fuck first.

But he has to wait for Kushina to leave in order for his plans to work, and fate was on his side as Kushina said that she has plans with Mikoto for shopping, and she won't be back until maybe nighttime or tomorrow, she says 'bye' and heads out, and like that Tsunade start talking with Mei about a signing an alliance between their villages.

As Naruto hearing them talk, but then Naruto sees Yugao walking inside to do something, he smiles as this a good chance to start his plan. Yugao walks into the house to get some water, since she drink it and place it down, before she heads back outside, Yugao then feels a pair of hands on her breasts.

"W-what the hell are you doin-" she turns to see Naruto is the one grabbed her breasts, "N-Naruto! W-why are you doing this! Y-you have girlfriends!" said Yugao.

"Oh they know and are letting this happen cause the uzumaki clan must be reborn." Said Naruto as one hand went under her bikini bra, "n-no why! I need to protect the Hokag-" she gets cut off as she hears something from outside so she gets away from Naruto's hold as she look outside and sees.

8th Lemon starts

Yugao finds out as she see that, Tsunade and Mei are being held by Samui and Temari in a lock and having them show their pussies toward two more Naruto as they start licking they pussies as two female Kages start moaning loudly as Tsunade says.

"W-why are you doing this t-to us!?" said Tsunade as she moaning louder as she trying to fight it while Mei says, "oh yes! Lick my pussy deeper! Please!" who pretty much give in to Naruto.

Yugao is shocked at what she's seeing, Naruto comes up behind her and then once again grabs one of her breast with his hand under her bikini bra and the other hand is going into her panties to stroke her pussy.

As for Mei and the clone the Bottom of her bathing suit has been moved aside the clone is fucking her doggy style while the clone is kissing Samui.

And Tsunade is pinned down by Temari with A clone having his cock aiming at Tsunade's pussy, "no! Don't do this Naruto i-if you do this then i will make you be a genin for-" before she could finish, the clone of Naruto slams his cock into Tsunade's pussy with her screaming up in high heaven.

As for Yugao, she's not longer looking outside because she's on her knees and sucking Naruto's massive hard cock and she's able to take it all in her mouth, "Your mouth is so very warm and I can't wait for you to do this anytime I want." Naruto said as Yugao looks at him as she sucking his cock more and more.

An hour later

Tsunade is screaming as she trying to resist of enjoying it as she feels Naruto's clone's cock thrusted into her pussy, while Mei herself, Oh she is enjoying this with Naruto fucking her and she is licking Samui's pussy deeply as Samui is moaning like crazy while rubbing her breasts.

' _N-! H-his massive c-cock i-is breaking m-my mind but I can't give in because i'm the Hokage! I mustn't give up!'_ said Tsunade in her thoughts, as for Yugao?

"PLEASE! FUCK ME MORE! MAKE ME A HAPPY WOMAN! PLEASE I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE NEW TO LOVE!" yelled Yugao as she bends over on the kitchen counter as she being fucked by Naruto thrusting into her like crazy.

2 hours later

Naruto the real one, is thrusting his cock between Mei and Tsunade with Mei on top of Tsunade as Mei yells out "Please make me yours Naruto-kun please!" as Tsunade who is somehow still resisting as she yell out toward Naruto, "L-LET ME GO OR ELSE I WILL BE-" Mei shuts her up by kissing her deeply.

As for Yugao? Right now she's in a heated Yuri sex with Temari and Samui as Temari is licking Yugao's pussy and Samui is sucking onto Yugao's ass as Yugao moaning like crazy as she is losing her mind badly "Yes more please more."

This keep going on and on until, Mei, Tsunade and Yugao cum at the same time as Naruto has cum himself as he covers them with his cock as Yugai moaning the loudest as she can with Samui and Temari keep on licking her holes as they want to lick her holes more.

2 hours later

Mei and Yugao are passed out as Tsunade who is still up and she's in doggy style as she being thrusted in her ass by Naruto as Samui is licking her pussy and Temari as well as both of them are licking Tsunade's pussy with Naruto thrusting his cock into her ass.

As her thoughts are while screaming her heart out and she's loving it, ' _I am nothing but a whore for Naruto his senju cum dump i wonder what Mito-obaachan will think of me now. Nothing but a cum dump for an Uzumaki stud._ ' as she screaming louder than before.

And Naruto says, "looks like Lady Hokage has finally become a slave to my cock! And I wonder what our kid would look like! Only way to found out isn't that right my hoekage!" as he goes overdrive with Tsunade gets her eyes more widened as she screaming twice as loud then before.

Tsunade yells out "YES! IMPREGNATE ME! I WILL HAVE THE UZUMAKI-SENJU BABY!" as she feels Naruto thrusted his cock deeper and harder into her pussy as she losing more of her mind, "oh you will! I will make sure of that even if I Have to fuck her all day and all night long!" said Naruto as he lifts her up to kisses her deeply and Tsunade kisses back while blushing badly.

8th Lemon over

Time skip the next day

Naruto is by himself at home as his girlfriend,his sex slaves are all busy! Cause, the Kumo girls had to head back to well Kumo, Tsunade had to see Mei off since she has a village lead after all, Anko and Kurenai are away for mission, and the same goes for Samui and Temari, as for his aunt? Well she went shopping for what? He doesn't know, and he was alone for the morning until his mother Kushina come back from her own shopping with her good friend Mikoto.

The A/C is not working, so that means the whole house is hot and Naruto is wearing a tank top and shorts and it's not the heating that's making Naruto sweat, and that's because of what Kushina is wearing which are, A short white shirt as it really hugging her breasts, and shorts are so short that's showing off her legs and she using a fan to cool off.

"Hey mom Maybe the A/C was unhooked." Said Naruto, Kushina says "I did check Naruto, and it's not unhooked, it's just one these days that it just doesn't want to work at all, I really should replace that thing" as she fanning herself more as her nipple slowly showing itself though the white shirt of her's because of all the sweat, ' _she's way too hot for her own good! Many men have lusted after my mother ever since dad died. But soon my mother will be a sex slave for her son and me only.'_

As he trying hold back his boner to be seen by his mother since he doesn't want to catch yet, Kushina gets up to something cool to drink so she goes over the kitchen, as she walks, Naruto sees Kushina's Double I breasts bounce and her massive ass jiggles for each step she takes.

When she opens the fridge Naruto makes his move and grabs her breasts.

And Kushina moans in surprise as she looks back and sees Naruto doing this, "w-what are you doing Naruto! If you think is a joke it isn't funny! Now let me go now!" said Kushina as she getting angry but then Naruto kisses her deeply and.

Final Lemon starts now

Rips off her shirt and allowing her breasts to bounce when the shirt is gone, and once Naruto stops kissing her, she tries to get away as she says "w what are you doing Naruto?! This isn't you shouldn't do!" as she still trying get away from him.

"Really Mom men look at you with lust for awhile now you have rented out rooms and those women are now my Sex Slaves and you will join them. Hell Samui and Temari are allowed to have fun with them. Hell my Hoekage will have my children as well along with the others and soon so will you."

Kushina is in shock about this, "w-what?! B-but why! What drove you to do this!" said Kushina and she gets her answer, "because I have to build up years of lust after seeing everyone living here wearing almost to nothing! Even you mother! So awhile ago, I hit my limit and had my way with Anko who was first I made into my sex slave! And your turn! Oh and before you ask, yes I even had sex with Aunt Arkine" said Naruto.

And Kushina says "y-you had sex with Arkine? Your aunt! Naruto that's" Naruto finished for her, "incest? Yes I know but I did it anyway and I will do it again with you!" said Naruto as he takes off her shorts and found out that she isn't wearing any panties.

"No panties mother oh you are naughty and trust me when you are my sex slave you are only allowed to walk around in your bra panties or sexy bathing suits aka Tankinis, skimpy bikinis." said Naruto.

And before Kushina knows it, she gets bent over on the kitchen counter as Naruto quickly removes his clothes and gets Kushina's hand to feel his cock which to her surprised as she says "n-no way! Y-your cock is way too big! I-it's much b-bigger than Minato's!" and Naruto replys "that does not suprised me, and soon you will worship this cock of mine soon", After he said that, He has his cock rubs against her pussy which it's leaking lot of juice, Kushina is getting excited willing or not.

"N-no! We can't do this Naru-" she couldn't finished because Naruto thrusted his cock into her pussy which make her screams very loud "NOOOOOO! IT'S TOO BIG! IT'S WAY TOO BIG!" yelled Kushina as sex of mother and son has started and there's no turning back.

"OH man mom this pussy is so warm and tight. Soon you will be conquered." said Naruto as his less than half of his cock is inside of Kushina's pussy as he thrusting his cock to go further into her pussy, "NO! PLEASE DON'T NARUTO! I-IF YOU D DO THIS ANY F-FURTHER WE CAN NO LONGER BE MOTHER AND SON ANYMORE!" yelled Kushina as she hopes that Naruto will listen to reason.

But sadly for Kushina, Naruto had thrown out reason long ago when he first made Anko into his sex slave, "Good you can be my slut mother for the rest of your life like everyone else." as he lifts her up and starts thrusting into Kushina's pussy like a raging breeding bull and Kushina is screaming so loud that it fills the whole house.

And so, for many hours, Naruto and Kushina had done many positions at all over the house, like Naruto fucks Kushina cowgirl in the living room with Kushina screaming top of her lungs as she can no longer could get away from him, and within another hour, In one of the restrooms, Naruto is thrusting into Kushina as they are standing in the shower with Kushina is slowly giving in to Naruto's and his lust as she thinking 'I have to s-stop t-this s-soon o-or e-else i-i will lose myself!' as her breasts are bouncing faster and faster with Naruto thrusting into her fast and hard.

Then hour passed, and the mother and son pair are in Kushina's room with Naruto has Kushina on his lap with his hands on her massive huge ass as he thrusting into her pussy even more than before, and her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest as Naruto says, "Just give up and you will get this every day and you will be able to have more kids. So please just give up my slut mother." as Kushina is hearing while screaming as her thoughts are.

' _I'm a-about to! B-but I can't! I have to try reason with him b-before I do'_

Kushina stops for two hours as she's now at Outside with Naruto thrusting into her ass as she's in doggystyle and she's screaming in pure joy now and her thoughts resume ' _YES! fuck me make me your sex slave like the others make me pregnant. Bend me over when ever you wish and fuck me. Grope my tits and ass whenever you want.'_ Kushina said in her mind as she now give in and become Naruto's.

And Naruto could tell the sound of Kushina's scream and he just smiles as he says, "oh? You're finally giving in? Good! Now the real fun begin! Right? My sluttly mother!" said Naruto as Kushina yells in reply, "Yes it does Naruto-sama!"

4 hours later

Naruto and Kushina are in the living once again with Naruto sitting with Kushina on his lap as she moving her hips like crazy as she screaming while rubbing her own breasts as she keeps moving her hips more and more until. Kushina looks eight month pregnant with twins because her stomach is swollen with her son's/master's cum.

The door opens up and behind it is Arkine who just come back from shopping with black bags as she sees of what's going on and she's quickly closed the door and says.

"Naruto-sama has conquered Onee-sama." said Arkine as she goes over to them while taking off her clothes, "mind If I join in?~~" said Arkine as she's next to Naruto and about to kiss him but Kushina grabs her and kisses, and Naruto founds this very hot as his cock gets more harder then before.

As they are kissing each other, Naruto noticed that Kushina stops moving her hips so he finished the job by starting to thrust into her pussy rough and hard with Kushina breaks off the kiss so that she could screamly.

This keep going until a good 30 minutes as Naruto unleashes his latest load of cum into Kushina's and she's feels it as she screaming very loud while being filled up, "S SO MUCH CUM!" yelled Kushina.

Once Naruto finished creaming into Kushina, He says, "now then, how about you two put on a show for me?" said Naruto, And that is what they do.

As Arkine says, "it's a good thing that I brought this stuff then!" as she grabs her beg that she bring with her and takes out a pink double ended dildo and it's big but it's not big as Naruto's though but still big.

Kushina grabs it and puts one in in her pussy as she moans as it going deeper inside of her, until half of it is in her pussy as she looks toward her sister and pulls her close to kisses her wildly and both sisters blushing as they making out with Naruto watching them.

Then the sisters break off the kiss as Kushina gets Askine on the floor while spreading her legs with the dildo rubbing against her pussy with Arkine moaning loudly.

"I should record this." Said Naruto who took out a video camera and press the record button as Kushina slammed the other half of the dildo into Arkine's pussy with her screaming loudly with her breasts bounce, Kushina grabs Arkine's breasts as she thrusting into her with the Dildo with Askine screams more and more.

Then Kushina sucks on Arkine's right nipple as she thrusting faster and faster with Arkine is screaming louder while blushing even more, as this heated Yuri incest going on, Naruto is enjoying this as he recording it.

Time skip 2 hours

Both Kushina and Arkine are on fours as they slamming they asses against each other with the dildo in middle as they very close from cumming while they asses jiggles upon each impact as they say "YES! MORE! OH FUCK!" as Naruto who had cum a few times now as he still recording this more.

This keep going until, both Kushina and Arkine yelled as they cum at the same time "CUMMING!" as they stop moving, so they take a couple of moments of rest until they get into the next position which is the scissoring position, as they sitting themselves it.

Kushina and Arkine look at each other while blushing badly as they slowly start moving against each other with the dildo in them, the two sisters move in to each other and kisses each other once more as they moving against each with lots and lots of their juices flowing out with their breasts bouncing against each other.

Naruto is just smiling recording this, and he knows if he will have long nights rewatching this to jerk off.

Couple weeks later/Lemon ended

Naruto is laying on his bed with Kushina and Arkine licking Naruto's cock as their stomachs so full of cum as they look about 12 months pregnant with Temari and Samui on each side of Naruto with him grabbing their breasts they also look 12 months pregnant with quadruplets while they are rubbing their stomachs like they are pregnant. Plus all of Naruto's other sex slaves are in an orgy with Naruto's shadow clones looking the same as Samui and Temari as Naruto says.

"This is the life don't you two agree?" said Naruto as Samui and Temari say at the same time "yes, but are you planning to add more to your harem Naruto-kun?" and Naruto thinks about it, as he says as a answer for now, "we will see, but until then let's enjoy the show now" as he thinks about the future. With his girlfriends maybe wives later and his sex slaves giving him a lot of kids and they are pregnant with more.

—

 **D:GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ALL! That was the longest ever!**

 **P: No kidding. But fun.**

 **D:true but a bit stressful at times cause well it was long! But i did had fun though.**

 **P:Are not all stories like that?**

 **D:true, and speaking of stories, me and Blaze had a bit of talk about should there be a sequel to this one shot story, right?**

 **P:Yeah your choice really.**

 **D:Yeah but i want to leave the hands to the readers! So if you guys give enough reviews, AND NOT REPEATS! We will make it happen.**

 **P:Agreed.**

 **D:and if not, Blaze here might kill me…..no joke he really will *sweating in fear* or that he will feed me to his dragons or something.**

 **P:*They see me sharpening my bisento and two claymores plus hunga mungas and hidden blades with an evil grin. Plus you are tied to a chair with C4 and other explosives under you (and no i will not tell you how I got them) and the dragons and wolves look at you with hunger in their eyes***

 **D:PLEASE MAKE 20 REVIEWS TO MAKE IT WITHIN A MONTH! Or else!**

 **P:Yes save him MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **D:w-well n-now that's over with, there will no other chapters update for this week cause well thanksgiving so me and Blaze will take a day or two off to be with our families and eat a lot of Turkey and other things!**

 **P:CAN'T WAIT! So after we sleep off eating all that food cause I really think that is what makes us so tired not just the Turkey. Mythbuster can prove it.**

 **D:quick question, what's Mythbuster? *Blaze and the readers look at me with shock***

 **P:SOMEONE TELL THIS POOR BASTARD WHAT MYTHBUSTERS IS AND QUICK! It is a show where a group of people put myths to the test like Is it really the Turkey that makes us tired on thanksgiving? Stuff like that. Plus they will do stuff with C4.**

 **D:mmm sounds boring, anyway as Blaze telling me about mythbusters, i hope you guys have a good thanksgiving! Laters!**

 **P:SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE OR BETTER YET GO WATCH THE SHOW!**

 **D:why should I? I prefer watching cartoons or anime! *i forget that I'm still tired up and on top a lot of C4s and other explosives***

 **P:OMG THEY BLOW SHIT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You will stay in that chair until the readers have chosen.**

—


End file.
